


Under Covers

by kiss_me_cassie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Be_compromised Promptathon, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone needs a blanket fort at some point in their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Covers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CloudAtlas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudAtlas/gifts).



> For the be_compromised 2016 Promptathon, based upon this suggestion from Cloudatlas:  
> (518): Had sex in a blanket fort. How was your weekend?

They were lounging on Natasha's couch when Clint suddenly sat up, dislodging Natasha from her comfortable spot against him.

"You know what we should do?" he asked, although it was clear by the look on his face that it didn't really matter what she thought. "Make a blanket fort." 

"I don't need a blanket fort." 

She wasn't entirely sure what one was, although she could guess. But even so, she was fairly sure she didn't need one, not when she had Clint.

"Everyone needs a blanket fort," he declared. At her silence, he added, "You've never made one before, have you?" 

She raised a brow at that. Of course she hadn't; she hadn't had a regular childhood. He hadn't either, but at least some aspects of his had been normal. 

"No, of course not," Clint sighed. 

"I assume it's a fort, made of blankets?"

"Yeah. Pillows, blankets, whatever you have on hand," he confirmed, running a hand through his hair. "When we were kids, Barney and I would build them all the time. Guess we thought they'd be enough to hide us from our dad. And then later, it was a good way to escape from the older, meaner foster kids." 

He looked so adorable, standing there in his ratty t-shirt and socks, that she couldn't help smiling. If Clint wanted a blanket fort, they were going to build a blanket fort. "So if one were to agree to making a fort, how would one go about doing so?"

"Well, first you start out with a table or some chairs or something…"

~~~

An hour later -- after she'd collapsed the fledgling structure one too many times, after he'd banished her from helping, after she'd nearly fallen asleep on the couch while he finished the damn thing -- he shook her shoulder.

"Hey, Tash, wake up. The fort is done. Take a look."

She blinked her eyes open and took one look at the crazy, misshapen monstrosity he'd assembled and started to laugh.

"We're supposed to go inside there?"

He looked a little put out at her laughter. "Well, yeah."

"Two grown adults?"

"Yes," he said stubbornly.

"Clint," she said, still laughing, "That thing is going to collapse the second one of us breathes on it."

"No, it won't," he assured her, as he climbed inside and held out his hand to her. "See? Best Barton craftsmanship ever."

Shaking her head, she nonetheless took his hand and carefully crawled inside next to him.

"It's... cozy." 

And it was. He'd thought to include lots of pillows and blankets for the flooring, too, so they weren't huddled together on the cold uncomfortable hardwood. 

"So what exactly does one do in a blanket fort?" she asked once they both got settled cross-legged.

He shrugged. "Read. Play with cars. Talk about girls."

"Pretty sure the only one of those things I'd be interested in is reading, but that seems like a sad use for your fort."

"Now you're just making fun," he pouted.

"Well, maybe a little," she said, giving him a quick peck on the cheek to make up for it. "So… you talked about girls, huh?" 

"Hey, we were twelve and fourteen! And Megan McAllister was hot."

"Ever convince Megan to share the blanket fort with you?"

"Of course not! She was fifteen. We were beneath her."

"Well, maybe I can do better than Megan McAllister," she said with a grin as she carefully pealed off her t-shirt and revealed a basic white cotton bra underneath.

He chuckled and reached around her to flick the clasp open. "You gonna let me feel you up?"

"If you're very, very good, I may even let you go all the way," she purred, shucking the bra and tossing it aside.

"You're like every teenage boy's wildest fantasy," he said, grinning at her.

"Probably some of the girls too," she laughed, leaning forward to nip at this neck. "But I don't care if I'm their fantasies. Am I yours?"

"Like you don't already know," he murmured, sliding his hand down her bare back so he could grab her ass and haul her up against him.

She laughed and kissed his neck again. "So do you think this fort could withstand a little vigorous activity?"

"It damned well better," he growled.

~~~

It was while they were very carefully trying to shuck the rest of their clothes within the tight space that it happened: his head hit the top of the fort and her arm knocked a chair out of place. The whole structure started to wobble and, in a matter of minutes, it collapsed in on top of them. 

Clint started swearing and tried to push the blankets back up onto the chair supports, but Natasha was giggling too hard to be of much help.

"Nat…" 

"Forget it, Barton, I'm not helping make a second fort," she said, pushing the large purple blanket that had been the roof to the side. "Come on back down here and kiss me instead. We were in the middle of something."

It was kinda of hard for him to argue with that.

~~~

Later, Clint tried rebuilding the structure anyhow, but with Natasha still stretched out deliciously naked on the floor, he kept getting distracted.

It didn't help that every time he leaned over, she'd run her hand across his skin and tell him what wickedly decadent thing she was going to do to him once he was finished. And it really didn't help when she bit down on his thigh and then licked a trail up his leg and sucked him into her mouth.

Which is why, several hours later, when they fell asleep in an exhausted heap, all that was left of their fort was a massive, twisted mess of blankets hanging haphazardly between a few chairs.

~~~

The morning sun was poking through the cracks of their blanket nest when Natasha awoke to the buzz of her phone. 

"Is that mine or yours?" Clint's sleep-roughened voice mumbled in her ear.

"Mine."

Pushing her way outside of the pile of blankets they were wrapped up in, she located her phone in the pocket of her jeans.

"It's Steve," she said as she scrolled through her texts. She turned her head to look at him and grinned. "He wants to know how my weekend was."

"You gonna tell him?" he asked, a slow smile forming as he pushed up to lean on an elbow behind her.

"Sure, why not? The only thing I'll regret is not seeing his face when he reads it," she said with a chuckle, tapping out her message.

**Had sex in a blanket fort. How was your weekend?**

Clint peered over her shoulder at her text and then fell back, laughing. When the phone buzzed again, he lifted his head. "What'd he say?" 

" **I really don't want to know what you and Clint get up to in your downtime** ," she read. 

****Who said it was Clint?** **

****I can't imagine anyone else who would create a blanket fort.** **

****Point. See you soon?** **

****Yes. As soon as I've scrubbed the image of blanket fort sex from my brain.** **

****Don't knock it until you've tried it.** **

****Be there in twenty.** **

****Great. That gives us plenty of time for another round.** **

Her phone buzzed again, but she tossed it aside with a laugh as Clint wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back into the pile of blankets. 

"He need us for a mission?" Clint asked as he nuzzled her neck. 

"Nope, just checking in," she answered, tilting her head to give his lips better access. "He'll be over in a bit." 

"Then l guess I better make this quick," he said, shifting them until she was settled beneath his hard body. 

"I can work with quick," she said, leaning up and kissing him until neither of them were talking anymore. 


End file.
